Look At Me
by The Flame of Eden
Summary: In order to find the person that meant everything to him, Naruto knew that he had to risk everything. As Akatsuki’s power grows and Orochimaru meets his demise at Sasuke’s hands, Naruto joins the ANBU...SasukeNaruto...More inside...


**SUMMARY: **In order to find the person that meant everything to him, Naruto knew that he had to risk everything. As Akatsuki's power grows and Orochimaru meets his demise at Sasuke's hands, Naruto joins the ANBU. Rumors of Akatsuki's recent activities hint that Konoha and the Fire Country might be the next target of attack. Desperate to prevent another disaster in the village, the ANBU send their forces to intercept Itachi Uchiha, who is rumored to be carrying a scroll that might hint at their plan. Knowing that he is one of their goals, Naruto volunteers to intercept him.Now he must do everything he can to survive, for failure to retrieve the scroll bears the penalty of losing the one place he calls home.

**WARNINGS: **This story may contain yaoi – male/male relationship. If you are uncomfortable with said pairings, please do not read farther. There will also be mild language, sexual situations, and other content that may be unsuitable for younger readers. Please be advised that this story is rated what it is for a reason. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or any of its related characters.

**Look at Me**

**Chapter 1 – An Accident**

The crackling of the microphone bothered him today. The realization surprised him. Always, the voice on the other end of the line was a tether to reality, a source of comfort on the long and lonely days and nights that were such a large part of his life.

"_Report your position, Kon Four."_

Shikamaru's voice echoed – dull – through the foliage. Position. Position meant coordinates. Coordinates meant his terrain equipment. He had to reach back into his pack. Damn. Damn. He was tired. Bone weary. His joints seemed to creak and scrape together as he moved his wrist, the mask on his face suffocating him. Only his hollow breathing filled his auditory senses now – his breathing and Shikamaru's voice.

"_Kon Four – report." _

His dry eyes focused on his portable mapping device with some strain.

"Forty-two S, Fifty-Six B…" came his rough and scratchy response.

"_Kon Six has confirmed that the target is heading your way. Severe caution is advisable – target is extremely dangerous." _

His bitter chuckle surprised him. "Don't forget who you're talking to, Shika…" Throat constricting, he bit back a cough and continued. "Fuck it…we just need the scroll right?"

"_Please…" _the voice hesitated momentarily, _"Kon Four…take the scroll and move to the next check point. We will send reinforcements. Do NOT try to take him on by yourself." _

"Something tells me he won't be up for a game of chase." A beat. "Anyway…it's not like I plan to let him live through this."

This time, Shikamaru sounded more impatient – more strained. _"Report your condition, Kon Four." _

"Good enough to kill this bastard and -"

"_Naruto!" _The boy smiled at the obvious frustration he heard in the usually impassive tone. _"If you blow this because of your hot headed, irrational, delusions of grandeur, all of Konoha will be at risk. I'm repeating our orders: take the scroll and quickly move on to the next check point."_

Naruto was silent for a moment. He was weighing his options. His chances for survival were less than two percent. No matter how much he had improved since the last time he had fought this man, he knew that fighting him one on one was hopeless. Not to mention that he already felt that his body was at its limits.

"_Are you injured?" _He could already barely summon the strength to answer.

"Fine…I…"

"_Damn it, Naruto…" _

"Don't you mean Kon-"

"_Wait...something just…" _

"What?" The boy heard scrambling and rustling, voices, shouts, whispers, then silence. The microphone hissed.

"_Change…plans…order…move out now…sending help…"_

It was clear that the signal was fading. That could only mean that that man was close. Naruto cut the feed.

He was trapped.

As soon as he saw the flicker of light in the corner of his eyes and watched as the leaves swayed gently with a nonexistent wind, he knew that he was trapped in an illusion. Even though he had no team mates to support him here, there was a chance that he could have easily overpowered the technique. Yet he did nothing. Simply continued to sit motionlessly on the large branch of a pine tree he had been occupying for the past several hours. His current situation reminded him of the natural course of things – he was a moth glued within the stickiness of a spider's web. Struggling at this point was useless. The feeling of this genjutsu was familiar. Although he was not particularly known among his comrades to be observant, the essence of this particular chakra would stick with him for the rest of his life. It was, after all, so highly similar to _his_.

Without looking up, without moving, gesturing, or even opening his eyes, Naruto breathed out slowly – almost wearily – and whispered a name.

"Itachi…"

He would wait a little longer. The man's demise was a part of the reason he was there in the first place. A shadow stirred within his heart, flaming and grumbling to be released. It almost goaded him into hasty action. Almost. The wind shifted ever so slightly. A crow settled next to his hand and began to peck at his skin.

"At last we meet, Kyuubi…"

Yes…

_At last_ because it had been two years since Naruto had seen him last. _At last_ because the struggle to locate him had taken nearly all of those two years. And _at last_ because Naruto somehow knew that this fight would be decisive. So why wasn't he getting up? Why wasn't he preparing himself? As he forced himself to stand, and as the flurry of black birds swirled around him, he felt the reasons why. The wound in his side was bleeding profusely – every second seemed to sap any sort of will to live right out of his body. He hadn't slept for over ninety six hours, and the exhaustion was beginning to have an effect on his vision. Slowly, he flexed his right hand, already forming the seals for the duplication technique. Good thing he had, for right at that moment, Itachi decided to attack. He watched his clone get sliced into two clean halves from a branch several yards away and sent two others to shred the obvious duplication of the Akatsuki member.

Uchiha Itachi – S rank criminal in the Bingo Book, Akatsuki member, and the one reason why Sasuke had not returned to Konoha after killing Orochimaru. He felt the shadow within himself stirring once again and this time allowed it to have its way. Skin burning, eyes watering, he felt the painful transformation occurring. He sent the message to his other clones to repeat his actions, pushing out his chakra in an attempt to even it out among them. Even then he knew on some degree that it was useless. Itachi's mastery of the Sharingan would not allow him to be fooled so easily. It didn't matter. He had a goal – kill Itachi; get the scroll.

_And afterwards, find Sasuke. _

He forgot the pain in his side; forgot his weariness, his discomforts. As his mask fell away from his face, Naruto put everything on the backburner except for his immediate goals. Winter had settled over the Fire Country. Snow – old and new – made things much more complicated. He nearly slipped off his perch when a voice whispered in his ear.

"Found you…"

Slicing in a crescent arc automatically, he felt his blade tear through flesh a split second before Itachi disappeared again. Rasengan. He needed to somehow restrict the Akatsuki's movements. He formed the seals for a body replacement technique right as Itachi's sword cut off his double's head. Dizzy – he was definitely disoriented from the genjutsu. The Kyuubi was taking care of most of it, but he was not sure how long he could keep up his concentration. At least he could sense which body was the real one.

_Unless that's a trick. _

No. It couldn't be. All of his senses pointed behind him. Again, he was forced to duplicate himself to avoid a deadly attack. Cursing violently, he used all his speed to propel himself backwards. Quickly transforming himself into a kunai, he allowed one of his clones to put him in its pocket. With a movement of thought, he sent another Naruto barreling in four different directions, while the clone that held him jumped towards the place Naruto knew the real body to be. He jumped Itachi from behind, deftly inserting his kunai into his robes and allowing Itachi to destroy the clone. Just as the man was slicing, he cancelled his transformation, ignoring the agony of it and slashing at the Akatsuki's open side. His katana pierced skin this time and he heard a grunt right as something heavy landed in his hand. Naruto pivoted off a nearby tree and did an upper hook, feeling his foot connecting with a harmless log.

"Shit…"

He landed precariously on a branch.

"Katon…" he heard the beginning of the incantation, saw the flames coming, and jumped. In his haste, he miscalculated the height and landed painfully on his shoulder. A sickening crack. Burning debris fell down upon him from above. It was all he could do to roll out of the way on time.

"Not fast enough, Kyuubi…"

He knew that this time he could not dodge completely. A wave of pure agony washed over him as Itachi's blade embedded itself in his shoulder. It was all the opportunity he needed. Already, he was halfway through the process. Eyes bleeding crimson, teeth sharpening to fangs, he felt the rush of ecstasy pierce him along with Kyuubi's powerful red chakra. The sensation of leaving his body was oddly comforting for a moment – he felt almost as if he was flying. And then, as quickly as Kyuubi's speed would allow, he joined with the clone that was already forming his most lethal attack along with three others behind Itachi. He left another with a deadlock grip on Itachi's sword arm.

"Fuuton Rasengan Shuiriken!!" The light from his own technique almost blinded him as the searing pain in his arm indicated that he had breached his limits. He saw Itachi dodge most of the attack, but was helpless to stop his maniacal grin when he watched the Rasengan shred through his clothing. Blood sprayed onto his face – hot blood. Vaguely, Naruto found himself wondering whose it was. Silent as always, the boy watched the older Uchiha glide away. For a moment, Naruto couldn't move. This attack always left him vulnerable for some time. Itachi took this chance. Clapping his hands together, Naruto watched with wide eyes as he summoned water – torrents of it. Still trapped in the center of the Rasengan's crater, the boy could only briefly attempt to move before the freezing liquid closed over his head. When he tried to swim, pain shot up his arm and into his shoulder blades. The water began to churn. Lungs burning for oxygen, left – unbroken - arm flailing wildly, Naruto struggled to make it to the surface. It was useless. He should have known. Looking down at his belt where the scroll was tightly tied, he could only manage to place a water shield around it before his strength left him completely.

Budump…Budump…His heart was slowing…his vision was blurring…

The world was…slowing down…

A brief image of a shadow.

Something was tugging on his clothing. On the neckline of his shirt. His body was rushing upward with tremendous force. Then air! Blessed air was all around him.  
Had to swallow it. Swallow. Consume. Greedily, he gulped it up like a wilting flower would suck up precious liquid. Immediately, his diaphragm protested. He coughed – coughed endlessly until the pain in his abdomen was unbearable. Shivers seized him. Cold. A cold so penetrating he felt as though he would never be rid of it.

"Help…help…cold…"

Jaw clenched tight; arms and fingers ridged as stone. Something was hitting him on the back forcefully. Another coughing fit took over. He felt as though he would never be able to get all the water out. Somewhere, dimly, he heard his microphone bleeping shrilly. So – the old piece of junk had somehow survived. A disembodied voice was demanding that he report his location. That didn't matter. Only one thing on his mind.

"Itachi…where did…Itachi…" Confused, completely disoriented, and barely aware of his own actions, he suddenly found that he was standing. The ground tilted up; he fell. Someone caught him; a deep, baritone voice cursed violently. Had the reinforcements found him?

"Itachi…scroll…" Someone dug through his belt pack. Another expletive.

"_Report, Naruto! What is your status? Have you secured the item?"_

The next thing that happened would forever be burned into his memory.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke reporting. Location is…" a beat, "…Forty-four S, Sixty-seven B. Man down. Requesting medical assistance immediately." He had to be dreaming – hallucinating. Sasuke? Here? The cold snow burned into his cheek and temple. More than anything, Naruto wanted to turn, to look, to confirm with his own eyes that he was there. But couldn't. He was helpless.

"Sasu…ke…Sasuke…" Desperately, he called out into the darkness. Sometime in the past few minutes, the tunnels in his eyes had taken away his vision completely.

"Naruto…" His name – never had his name sounded more wonderful. Although deeper than he remembered, Sasuke's voice was recognizable. His aura was familiar. "Don't move, Naruto. Help is coming…" The boy heard the Uchiha's voice retreating and felt a stab of fear. Reaching out blindly, past caring about the pain in his limbs, he tried to grab the other. Bloody fingers met nothing but snow. Breathing becoming panicked and labored, Naruto suddenly envisioned Sasuke slipping away.

"Sasuke!"

_Don't leave! _He wanted to say. But he couldn't seem to get past the older boy's name.

Then warm fingers were brushing his cheek. A firm hand in his hair.

"Calm down, Naruto. Don't move."

"Sasuke…no…don't…" Incredibly enough, the older boy seemed to somehow understand the blonde's fear – irrational or rational as it may have been.

"I'm not going anywhere. Naruto…Idiot, stop moving. You're badly hurt."

"The…scroll…"

His brief outburst had drained him completely. Sasuke's eyes narrowed momentarily as Naruto's movements came to a halt. A pause. The boy's body went completely lax. Color drained from Sasuke's face. Rapidly, he raised Naruto's uninjured arm, tore away the black gloves that were a part of his ANBU uniform, and checked for a pulse.

A second.

Two seconds.

Nothing.

No heartbeat.

He didn't have any time to panic, however, as he was suddenly and almost violently shoved aside. Ninjas in white uniforms surrounded Naruto on all sides, dropping like bombs from the sky. Fearing that he would be in the way, he could only watch numbly as the medics began to check him over.

"Broken left ulna, dislocated left shoulder, shattered olecranon process, fractured scapula, broken first, second, third right ribs…" one began. Sasuke felt sick.

"Something went through his side," another continued, "…I can feel torn muscles but there is, fortunately, no organ damage. Right upper trapezium is severely damaged. Luckily, the blade missed the vital artery here…"

"No pulse. Proceeding with artificial respiration." One man pushed on the boy's chest rhythmically while the other immediately lowered his mouth to the blonde's and gave him air.

Thirty seconds passed…

A minute…

Then an eternity…

Sasuke turned away, unable to even consider that Naruto would die here. Then, finally –

"Pulse confirmed!"

A coughing. Without control over his body, Sasuke whipped around. Naruto was breathing – there was his chest, rising and falling. Relief washed over him like the warmest of water.

"Breathing confirmed." He watched as another man reached for the radio at his collar.

"Medical Team Six Reporting!"

"_Uzumaki Naruto's condition?" _

"Critical injuries, several broken bones…" the man's voice momentarily lost its professionalism. "He's lost a lot of blood…I don't know if he will make it to-"

"_Immediately transport him to the nearest medical outpost." _

"Requesting coordinates."

"_Fifty-six S, Seventy-two B. There will be another medical team ready to continue treatment." _

"Sir…" for the first time, all eyes turned to Sasuke. He glared back, daring anyone to keep him from following. The speaker crackled momentarily. It was obvious that the voice on the other side knew how important his next words were. Then –

"_Uchiha Sasuke may follow. Go. Do not delay." _

"Yes, Sir!" came the collective reply.

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He stepped forward.

"I'll take him."

After a moment's uncertainty, the Nin complied. Slowly, as gently as he could manage, they helped hoist Naruto onto Sasuke's back. They took off at a neck breaking pace, Sasuke leading the group. His ear tingled as he heard the boy give out a small sound of pain. Something twisted in his gut.

"Does it hurt, dobe?" Sasuke asked gruffly. Naruto could only answer with a low moan. "We'll be there soon." As much as he yearned to run after his brother, as much as he wanted to question Naruto about the fight and its purpose, he knew that now was far from the perfect time. Even as he tried to push his concern out of the way, he found that another feeling – a rising panic that the boy would not survive this – gripped him tightly. He had come through here only because he had sensed his brother's chakra. Finding Naruto had been a pure accident. His brow furrowed. What the hell was he doing anyway? He should have left the boy where he was. After all, there was no going back to what they were before. After killing Orochimaru, after the training he had gone through these past years, and after everything he had seen at the snake's side, how _could _he ever hope to go back? Did he even want to? Wasn't his only purpose in life to kill his brother and avenge his family?

"…suke…"

He almost missed the whisper. An irrational emotion that almost resembled terror mushroomed in his chest when he felt the prickling sensation of Naruto's blood blooming like a wildflower through his clothing.

"Hang on, dobe…"

_Don't you dare die on me…_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**To be continued with feedback…**

**Please review! This is my first Naruto story. I'm sorry if some details are off. **


End file.
